Hetaoni Dream
by CrimsonEyedWolf112
Summary: This is actually a dream i had as a result of watching Hetaoni for three days. This dream scared the crap out of me so i wrote it out and and put it on here!


**Hetaoni Dream  
****A.N: this is actually a dream I had after watching Hetaoni for three days straight. Of course, there are some minor changes like more detail. However, this is basically the same dream that I had and it scared the crap out of me and no joke, I woke up crying. So, I decided to write it out and put it on here. Enjoy!**

I stared into the flickering flames of the fire in the fireplace. Italy was standing next to me holding onto my arm and my friend Liz was on my other side.

I guess I should explain a little bit. I heard rumors about a haunted mansion a few hours away and of course, I decided to tell my friends Haley, Sam, and Liz about it; and with some convincing we all went. When we got there, we met three other people who came here the same way we did. Italy was a happy, pasta loving, hyperactive person who we got along with rather quickly. Germany was a tough and serious looking man but he had a very close bond with Italy. And Japan was a quiet, polite and calculating person and wasn't all that bad looking.

We thought the rumors were false about the house being haunted but… they were true. A huge alien type thing is trying to kill us all. Sam dubbed him Steve but that's beside the point.

Germany, Japan, Sam and Haley were standing around a table and talking strategically.

"There is no way Steve can find us," Sam was saying. "The door's locked."

"That may be so, but we have fought it before and he can disappear into thin air." Japan said crossing his arms over his chest.

A huge crash sounded and I turned around to see Steve. How the hell did he get in here?!

"Guys you need to run!" Germany yelled. "Japan and I will take care of this; and take Italy with you."

"What? But Ger-" Italy started.

"We're not asking you we're _telling_ you. Now go!" Japan said as he pulled out his katana. While they distracted Steve, we ran out into the hallway.

"H-how did he get in?" Liz stammered.

Italy said something but I missed it. "Italy?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"T-the ceiling. He came from above." His voice wavered a bit.

"What?" Haley said and got a little closer.

A scream was heard from the room and I froze. That scream sounded like…

Italy ran towards the door. "Germany!"

We followed him into the room and I stopped in my tracks. Germany was on the ground covered in blood. Japan was holding him up and Italy was on the other side.

"Ger…ma…ny…" Italy said slowly.

Germany opened his eyes, "Ah, Ita…ly… how embarrassing… all of you seeing me like this…"

"Just hold on a bit longer! Don't worry I-I'll get something to stop the bleeding!" Italy was frantic.

Germany caught Italy's hand in his."Don't Italy. It won't… won't help."

I sank to my knees beside Italy; tears were streaming down my face. "Dammit… I knew we shouldn't have left! We should have stayed. We should have –could—have-" I broke into sobs and hung onto Italy who wrapped his arms around me.

"I-Italy, be strong or I'll make… you run ten laps…" Germany coughed.

"Fine! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many as you want! Then I'll run away and then Germany will… have to… catch… me…" Italy sobbed. Germany let out a little laugh and then his eyes dulled. "Ger…man…y… Germany? Germany!" Italy screamed.

I don't know how long it was, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours but eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I realized something was wrong. First, I was in the bed and I was sure I fell asleep next to Italy and the others. Second, I couldn't see anyone.

I looked to the ground and let out a scream when I saw Japan and Haley on the ground. Dead.

I started screaming and sobbing and I started breaking everything I could get my hands on. It only got worse when I went into the hallway,

There in the middle of the hallway, everyone else was dead. Sam, Liz, and Italy were gone.

Steve looked at me with his coal black eyes and smirked at me, and then he slowly walked towards me.

"You bastard took my friends from me… but I'm not going down without a fight." I said then I started running at him. I gave it my all but in the end, I ended up joining my friends.

**A.N: I'm not going to lie I just about cried when I wrote this out. I only have two words to say: MY FEELS!**


End file.
